oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Maltruant
'''Good Maltruant '''is a friendly Chronosapien and the good counterpart of Evil Maltruant. Background No one knows the true history of the Maltruants. They appeared one day in the beginning of time with no explanation and no memories. The earliest record of them is a carving in the Cave of Time in Undertown, depicting them appearing after an unknown figure appears to slay another Chronosapien. I have yet to decide how he met Ben, but they knew each other before his first appearance. History OMC Good Maltruant's first appearance was an unimportant cameo where he asked for Ben's help dealing with a time travel problem, which would set the standard for many of his later appearances. The first major thing he did was bring Ben to several possible futures, which also brought him into conflict with his brother for the first time in OMC. He also gave Ben a do-over after he accidentally destroyed the universe, as well as "helped" to fight Little King John. When Evil Maltruant's time core was shattered, his was as well. He then went on a quest with the team to find the Forge of Creation and get healed. FA Good Maltruant was the only major character at the time to not attend Ben's birthday. He helped Ben and Kai fight Farquaad, but cowardly fled when things got dangerous. He did, however, bring future Ben back to help. He made minor contributions to the fight against Evil Shocksquatch, delivering a dire warning and telling Ben the location of the last skull. Good Maltruant celebrated several holidays with the gang. He helped again when Little King John returned. He was not invited to Chris Chan's birthday party, even though his brother was. When Diagon went on trial for killing Max, Good Maltruant used his powers to show the incident to the court. Other Appearances TAOO In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Jeff World: Part 1, he sent Ben and Obama on an adventure to the Mad world. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Jeff World: Part 2, he brought Ben and Obama home. In Jeff Babysits Obama, he sent Jeff 10 year old versions of Obama and himself to look after. Personality Good Maltruant is an embodiment of good and desires nothing more than to save the world and help however he can. However, he is an idiot, and can also be petty and selfish at times, which makes him not so good at his job. Powers Good Maltruant has mastery over time. He sometimes wields a staff that he stores in his gears. Appearances OMC *An AMERICAN Ghostfreak in AMERICA *The Deed to Alien X *The Return of Ferrick 10 *Evil Shocksquatch 10,000 *Kangaroo^5 *Obama Again *Good Maltruant is Not Helping *Fatguson *Evil Maltruant in: The End of Time FA *Giorgio and the Crystal Skulls *Ben 10,000 Returns Again *Simple 2 *Walkin' on the Sun *Of Ehdators and Eh *Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom) *Thankstaking *Christmas With The Donald *Good Maltruant is Not Helping 2: America's Most Wanted *Yellow is a Mellow Color *PastSex/SwagSounds *Leonardo DiCaprio: Ace Attorney TAOO *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Jeff World: Part 1 *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Jeff World: Part 2 *Jeff Babysits Obama Gallery Good Maltruant Costume.png|Half-assed Liam Payne Halloween costume Trivia *He was promoted to main character in FA because I said so Category:Characters Category:Characters Introduced in TAOO Category:Original characters